


The Storm That Breaks

by Aquester07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Thor, Confrontation, Death, F/M, Fix it of sorts, Gen, Sad boi Thor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquester07/pseuds/Aquester07
Summary: Thor wakes up after dying and losing everything. He even welcomed death with open arms. However, he wakes up on the day of his coronation and everything was the way it was before the tragedies struck. He should’ve been happy, however… That was not the case.
Relationships: Frigga & Thor, Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Odin & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 78





	The Storm That Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Thor or anything from the Marvel Cinematic Universe!

Stormbreaker was indeed a formidable weapon. That is what Thor believed. However, when Thanos responded to his lightning and the power of the Bifrost with the power of all the infinity stones, it was over. 

The power broke through Stormbreaker, shattering it, and bits of pieces flew in every direction. They even slashed into Thor’s cheek. Then in an instant, the rest of the power came straight toward him and he had no time to avoid it.

The power ripped through Thor like a hot blade, burning and serrating into his flesh. The pain was hot, fiery, and overwhelming in its intensity. His muscles tensed and then were unraveled by the power that coursed through his body. 

What encountered him was darkness. 

When he thought he would be laying down in a pool of his blood and melted flesh. He thought he was going to see the earth’s blue cloudy sky or at least a hospital’s ceiling. 

That was not what greeted him. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar gold ceiling with intricate patterns that twisted and curled. He blinked a few times, even brought his hands up to rub at his eyes, however, the image remained the same. 

He knew exactly where he was, but it shouldn’t be possible? How was this possible? 

He stumbled out of bed, and the moment his weight was transferred onto his feet a sudden wave of pain washed over him, tearing him away from his racing thoughts. 

It was echoes of the pain he felt during the battle, the slashes of swords, and the bruises of hit after hit. But most of all he felt the power that ran through his body when Thanos had used the power of the infinity stones against him. He could only compare it to his power, lightning with how it ran through his veins. Although it was not near as intense.

That pain still led him to the bathroom. Nearly falling on the floor, he clutched the toilet seat and bent down over it. He proceeded to spill out his stomach contents into the bowl.

After a few minutes of him emptying out whatever he ate last, gagging and spitting out stomach acid, he laid down on the cool marble floor. 

Minutes seem to pass by as Thor regained his bearings. His body was exhausted and his mind was at work. He had to figure out where he actually was because there was no chance that he was actually in Asgard. Asgard had been destroyed, both he and Loki destroyed it.

His whole body felt as if it was a broken toothpick, weak, and broken up. His whole body shaking, Thor stood. 

He went over to the sink, desperately washed out his mouth from the taste of sour bile, splashed water into his face, and looked into the mirror. 

What the hell?

In his reflection was himself, but far from the war-torn appearance. Instead, it was the regal, unblemished younger version of himself. Instead of one brown eye and one blue, both of his eyes were crystal blue. 

Thor brought up a hand to his eye and traced where the scar was supposed to be over his eye. It was as if it never existed in the first place. 

How was this possible? He had never heard of this ever happening before. 

He grabbed at his long golden locks. He had missed the time he had them, but his last haircut he had grown used to.

His face was youthful, with no signs of distress, trauma, or affliction. The only exception was his eyes which were as haunted as he remembered them being. 

Thor proceeded to leave the restroom. When he entered his bedroom, he immediately spotted Mjolnir at the side of his bed and froze.

Mjolnir… Hela had destroyed it. 

His strides began and he grasped the handle. He pulled the hammer.

It lifted up with the ease that he remembered.

Thor swung it around a few times, testing out its balance and weight.

If this was a dream it was a very detailed one. Though as the minutes passed by he was beginning to doubt it was a dream because of the sense of touch and meticulousness of his surroundings. 

He examined the fine wood of his dresses, the sparkling gold, and the elegant jewels that adorned it. 

Thor scratched his head. It was gaudier than he remembered. 

Examining his room closely, he took out objects, decorations, and other things. He laughed fondly at the small wooden sword that was hidden away in his worn wooden chest. Remembering the time Loki and he was sword fighting and pretending to battle the monsters of the forest. 

Tearing away from the fond memories, he realized needed something to wear besides his night attire, so he rummaged through his drawers. Cringing at some of the more flashy outfits, he pulled out a pair of dark blue slacks, and a simple white shirt that cuffed at the wrists. 

He wasn’t the boy prince anymore. Those days were behind him. He was long past superficial battles and shallow feasts that would be nothing more than entertainment. 

His younger self was nothing more than a foolish boy ready to play God, or rather king. 

Glancing out the window, he noticed that the sun had risen. Hardly anyone would be awake except for the servants and guards.

He needed time to think things over and to examine his surroundings. He knew of one place that he needed the most. 

After leaving his room, he made his way to his destination. He slipped past the guards and narrowly avoided the servants.

He quickly hid behind a pillar as a few servants passed by. Damn, were their footsteps soft. 

Standing before the entrance, he entered into his mother’s gardens. He wandered around the hedges, letting his fingers graze across the soft petals of flowers, the coarse leaves, and the prickle of Thorns. 

Thor mindlessly arrived at the bench where his mother used to sit, watching his brother and him play. 

He slowly sat down on the white bench.

Pressing his fist against his fist, he allowed his mind to take hold of the past. Of his past and the battle against Thanos. The fight he had lost, and so he held his head in his hands. He had failed his people, mankind, and the universe. 

If this was all real then he had the chance to change it. He would change the future at any cost, even his own life. 

Suddenly, he heard the crack of a branch and immediately whipped his head toward the noise. 

There stood his mother in all her glory and beauty. It made him hold his breath. 

She was just as lovely as he remembered. 

Her golden hair was styled back and she was wearing a ceremonial dress, the one she wore at his coronation. 

Wait.

Why was she wearing that now? Was today his coronation? 

Thor’s watery eyes could not be pulled away from her.,

His mother took a cautious step forward.

“Thor, are you alright?” Her voice was soft and comforting, he immediately felt as if a knife had been stabbed into his heart. He covered his mouth, trying to stop the sobs from escaping him. He felt like a young boy again after bruising his knees. 

Thankfully, when he bit into his hand he was able to tear his eyes away from her and get ahold of himself. 

Frigga walked closer to her son and when she had reached him she took his hand within her own. Thor’s body immediately froze at the contact.

“Dear, what is it? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” Her gentle voice which always soothed him during his most desperate time was like a balm on his tormented psyche. He relaxed. 

Finally, he was able to speak. “Mother, what day is it?”

Her confusion was obvious and her eyes were anxious. “Today is your coronation. The whole palace has been in an uproar looking for you. After the servants had entered what seemed to be your ransacked room.”

She raised her eyebrows, and Tor scratched his head. He hadn’t meant to cause such a mess in his room or to cause so much commotion. 

So his coronation was today. He could easily play this off as nervousness. He did just so.

“What made you come to my gardens?” His mother asked as she stood from the marble bench. He stood up, and she linked arms with him as they made their way to the exit. 

“Merely reminiscing of a childhood that I’ve lived and the future.” That wasn’t a lie in either sense. It was far closer to the truth than what it appeared to be. 

They stopped at the exit. Frigga nodded toward him. “I’ll tell the guards that you’ve been found.”

“Thank you, mother and I’m sorry I cause such a commotion.”

She gave him a smile, “It’s best to hurry up and get ready. Go head back to your rooms now. 

So he left with a parting glance back at his mother’s retreating form. 

When Thor arrived at his room he was met with servants who rushed him into the bathroom. They had prepared a bath for him and as politely as he could he kicked them out.

Shedding his clothes, he settled into the steaming bath. The heat allowed his muscles to relax and they no longer ached with the echoes of pain. 

Thor examined his body, looking for any trace of scarring from previous battles, but he found none. 

He took the soaps and oils, scrubbing harshly against his skin, making his skin red and angry. Frustration and anger boiled and spit inside of him. 

He would have to meet with his father. That was complicated, to say the least. His father never told them of Hela and never prepared them for Thanos despite him knowing about the mad titan. He had treated Loki unfairly, hiding the truth from him. 

After finishing applying only the most neutral soaps and oils, he washed away the soap with water. 

He dunked his head into the water, removing some of the oil that made his hair like silk. 

Stepping out of the bath, Thor grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

He came to the conclusion that he didn’t want to see his father, he still loved him despite his failing, but after everything they had gone through he couldn’t help feeling rage at the man. 

After he dried off his hair, he unlocked the door and the servants hurried to get him ready. 

His armor had been polished to a spotless shine and his red cape was rid of any wrinkles. 

After they finished preparing him, he took a long look into the mirror. He cringed at the sight. 

“Is everything to your liking, my prince.” One of the servants asked quietly. 

Thor nodded his head. There wasn’t much for him to say, it would be out of character for him to change into something more modest, so he had to make do with this. 

Then the sound of doors slamming open had the servants scrambling out of the way. 

Turning his head toward the direction of the sound he stopped breathing. There stood his brother. The one he had missed desperately, who was still young and not full of the pain of the past.

His hair was slicked back and he no longer had the shine of madness in his eyes, nor the hatred or malice that his brother used to emit towards him. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Loki’s eyes were sharp as a blade as he stared into Thor. 

Thor didn’t know how to speak. All the words he was going to say shriveled up in his throat. 

“I’m waiting.” Loki tapped his foot on the marble floor. 

Thor swallowed, “I was in mother’s gardens.” 

Loki raised his eyebrows. “Mother’s gardens, really?”

Thor cleared his throat, “Well, today is a big day. I will no longer have the time to reflect on childhood fancies or any of that kind in the future.”

Silent for a moment Loki softly spoke. “Taking this a bit more seriously, aren’t you?”

Thor tilted his head. “Perhaps.”

Thor walked past his brother, and he made sure to avoid looking into his eyes lest he give in to his emotions. 

He left Loki there stunned with disbelief. Did something happen to Thor? Did Sif hit him hard enough to knock some sense into him?

Time seemed to pass quickly as he walked throughout the palace. He examined its walls and paintings. He never fully appreciated it before its destruction. The palace was beautiful in all its golden glory. The intricate designs made it known that this was a powerful kingdom. Who would ever think that it would be cut short within a few Midgardian years? 

Then he looked outside and saw the sun at midday. It was time.

He made his way toward the entrance of the throne room. A servant came by with an offering of wine. Swiftly he took it off of the platter and proceeded to chug it down.

He placed it down back on the platter that the servant held, and asked for another one. 

The servant quickly bowed before taking his leave to fetch him another one. 

Thor looked into the flame that was in front of him. The heat that radiated from it reminded him of the eternal fire that would be used to revive Surtur. 

How was he going to save them all? What should he do? He had no idea what he planned to do… What should he tell his family?

What broke him from his thoughts was the sound of his brother’s footsteps. His shadow was cast before Thor. 

Thor went over to meet him.

Upon seeing Loki in his official garb, Thor was thrown back to many memories, but the one that was at the forefront of his mind were-

_“All I ever wanted was to be your equal!”_

Thor stood next to his brother, side by side, and his brother smiled. “Nervous, brother?”

_“I’m not your brother.”_

Thor took a deep breath, he seemed to be doing that a lot today, and as best as he could he tried to mimic his old personality.

“When have you ever known me to be nervous?”

“There was a time in Nornheim...” 

Thor shook his head as he smiled, “That was not nerves. That was the rage of battle.”

“Ah, I see.” Thor could hear the mock in Loki’s voice and Thor chuckled. 

“How could I have fought a hundred warriors, and we all have made it out alive?”

“As I recall I was the one that veiled us with smoke to ease our escape.” 

Thor paused in his speech. He couldn’t say the words he had before. He was far too cruel back then, but he learned that his thoughts about his brother mattered to Loki. 

“Yes, I do remember that. Thank you for easing our escape.” Thor patted Loki’s shoulder. 

Loki was momentarily stunned at his brother’s words. Thor had never acknowledged Loki’s saving actions before. Something must have been wrong with him?

Thor stared off into the throne room where his father and old friends were. Loki meanwhile glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, concerned and slightly touched.

Thor was not prepared at all for this. 

_“I never was.”_ Those words echoed throughout Thor’s head. He smiled sadly at the ground. Soon his brother would hate him. If he didn’t already. If he found out that Thor knew then there would definitely be blood spilled.

A different servant came before them, offering Thor another goblet of wine. Thor took it off its platter and drank from it. 

No snakes this time, then. Thor hummed in his drink before he drank the rest of it. It was bitter and almost spoiled, but he didn’t care at the moment. He just wanted to drink away everything. 

“Drinking before the ceremony, brother?”

Thor chuckled darkly. “I'll be needing it.”

“Thor, you’ve been acting oddly today. Is everything alright?”

The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them. “I didn’t know you cared that much, Loki.”

Loki’s eyes hardened, and anger had crossed his face, making his eyes blaze with hurt. 

Upon seeing this, Thor gave out a quiet apology. 

Loki gauged his sincerity, before sighing. 

A servant came by with Thor’s helmet, and Thor took it from the servant’s hands, placing it underneath his arm. 

“I’ve looked forward to this day as long as you have. My brother and my friend, but sometimes I am envious. But never doubt I love you.”

Thor stared into his brother’s eyes, observing both the sincerity and the lie. 

“Thank you, brother.” He gave his brother a smile, but his eyes were sad, and he hoped that Loki didn’t notice.

Loki tried to lighten the mood. “Now give us a kiss.” Loki, like the mischievous god that he was, made Thor chuckle despite hearing those words before. 

“Stop it.” They both laughed. 

Standing there in comfortable silence, Thor once again got to experience his brother before everything went to hell and he would cherish this moment as it was. At that moment his family was alive and well. That is what mattered. 

“It's time.” Loki turned his attention toward the entrance, and Thor’s nerves instantly went through the roof. He was about to see his father again, and he had no idea how he would react. 

Thor gave a reassuring smile to his brother. “You go on ahead. I’ll be along, go on!”

Loki smiled before he headed up the golden steps, and into the throne room. 

Thor’s palms were sweaty and he felt slightly faint. He decided to go on a walk before entering the throne room, to clear his head. It was definitely not to meet his mother, no it was not. 

When he finally approached the place he knew she would be, her presence immediately soothed him. 

“It’s okay to be nervous.”

Thor tilted his head in acknowledgment before going back to his pacing. 

This all felt like a dream. If it was he didn’t want to wake up. It couldn’t possibly be an illusion because Loki was de-

His breath quivered and he pushed those thoughts away from his mind. He was so focused on getting rid of those thoughts that he hadn’t noticed his mother approaching.

His mother took his hand within her own and Thor stiffened. 

Her voice came out quiet and soft. “Thor, is everything alright?”

This throat felt dry all of the sudden. He felt a compulsion to tell her everything, but he couldn’t tell her. What would she think of him? Would she think him mad?

He was able to get out two words. “I’m alright.” It came out as if he was trying to convince himself rather than her. 

His mother took his face into her hands. “ You may be able to fool the rest of Asgard-”

Thor gave her a small smile. “Yes, but never you. I know.” His voice was that of a cloud, his voice bursting with fondness.

“I must go… Please do not make your father wait too long.” 

Thor gave out a small chuckle at that. He watched her take her leave toward the throne room. 

Once he could not see her retreating figure, he couldn’t help but feel lost. None knew of the tragedy of their futures except for him. How all of them smiled with not a trace of any pain that befall them all.

Thor waited for a few minutes before making his way toward the throne room’s entrance.

The curtains surrounding it were dark yellow and the flames of the fire glowed in front of the steps. Taking a deep breath in, he made his way up the steps into Asgard’s golden glory.

There stood thousands of Asgardiansm in front of the throne. They were all alive, and joy was emulating from the crowd struck Thor. They were smiling and once they saw him the cheers were as loud as thunder. 

This time, he did not return the crowd’s enthusiasm, but they paid no mind to his reaction. They continued to shout for their prince.

Thor’s entire focus was on his father, his gaze steadied upon him. His mind was blank as he continued to approach the throne. He thought he would feel anger, which he did but it was overwhelmed by the apathy or perhaps shock that was in his system. 

The guards that stood in two rows in front of the throne were stoic and serious. Their faces showed no sign of emotion besides their eyes, which were proud. 

Thor arrived at the steps of the throne and kneeled before the Allfather. He removed his helmet from his head.

The Allfather stood from his seat and he hit gungnir against the floor. The banging sound silenced the crowd immediately.

“Thor Odinson.” The Alffather’s voice was quiet but it rang throughout the silent room. 

“My heir, my firstborn.” Thor concealed the flinch that was caused by that single word. His father was lying to the entire kingdom, but he was mostly lying to his family. This would scar them, and that scar would never fade away. It was a scar against history as well, one that no matter hard Odin tried it would remain.

“So long and trusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal, it is a weapon to destroy, or it is a tool to build.”

Odin directed his eye was no longer on his son but on the weapon he held. “It is a fit companion for a king.”

Odin looked out into the crowd. “I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent of the Nine Realms since the time of the beginning.”

He returned his gaze toward his son. 

“The day has come for the boy to become a man. A prince to a king. Today, I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard.” Odin paused, his eyes weary as the memories of the past were recalled to mind. 

The Allfather continued, “I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain peace, responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues which we must aspire to. They are essential to every soldier and to every king.”

Thor remembered that next would be his vows, and he promised himself that he would not fail again. That this time his vows will mean something. Even if he has to sacrifice his life to keep his family and all of Asgard safe he would do so.

“Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?”

“I swear.” His face reverberated back into his own ears, and the vows were something the whole universe would benefit from. At this very moment, despite the lies and deceit, he meant this with his whole heart. 

“Do you swear to preserve the peace?”

“I swear,” Thor repeated the phrase with conviction. He would fulfill these vows and protect the universe from the Mad Titan. 

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?”

Thor chuckled on the inside. What ambitions did he have left?

“I swear!” Thor’s shout echoed throughout the throne room. The frost giants had probably already entered into the vault and were on their way to steal the casket. 

“Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-” Odin stopped. Thor’s gaze was steadied on his father. He knew what was happening. The ice was creeping up on the banners.

“Frost giants…” Odin whispers under his breath, and he slammed Gungnir against the floor, calling upon the destroyer. 

Odin briskly walked past them all, Thor and Loki followed. 

When the doors opened with a resounding bang, they were met with frost and ice. It covered the marble walls and the floors. There were snowflake patterns embedded into the frost and snow as well. Thor would have found it beautiful if not for the circumstances.

Thor rushed past his father to the guard that laid before them. Thor knelt beside him and checked for a pulse. The man’s skin was colder than death, and he felt no pulse. 

It suddenly dawned on Thor. He could have saved these men, but he had been selfish and too wrapped up in his own thoughts and desires to do so. It was his fault.

Staggering backward, he faced his father. 

Odin spoke as if responding to his son’s fiery gaze. “The jotuns have paid with their lives, the destroyer did its work, the casket is safe, and all is well.”

Thor scoffed, “All is well? What are we going to tell the families of these two men?”

Odin’s gaze hardened. “That they died in honor of defending their kingdom.”

Thor shook his head and curled his lip in disgust. “That’s not good enough. Shouldn’t we give justice to the families that have lost their loved ones?”

“Justice has been carried out.”

“Not to all parties involved!” Out of the corner of his eye, Thor saw Loki slightly stiffen at his words. His little brother was unfortunately behind it, but Thor mostly blamed himself for the actions of his brother. He had been a fool for a very long time, and his foolishness cost them all their lives. He would not make the same mistakes again. 

Thor’s shout made the Allfather turn his body toward his son. “This was an act of a few, doomed to fail.”

“You don’t know that!”

Odin was silent for a few moments. “I have a truce with Laufey, the King of Joutunhiem.”

“He just broke your truce. They know we are vulnerable.” Thor echoed the words of years past in his eyes, but for the rest of them, they hear him for the first time. These words were true. 

“What action would you take?” Odin asked Thor, expecting a response from a warrior but was surprised by Thor’s actual reply. 

“I would send myself, Lady Sif, and the Warrior Three as envoys to discuss the matter and to investigate whether or not this was an act of war or like you say an act of a few.”

Odin was silent, contemplating whether or not to send his son off. 

“Yes, but on one condition.” Odin looked fixedly at Thor’s brother while addressing Thor.

“Take your brother with you.” 

Thor wanted to protest and was about to do so. However, if he voiced his concern over Loki coming with them, it would be called into question as to why. He wasn’t a very good liar, especially in the emotional state that he was in currently. So he stopped his words and complied. 

Thor sighed in defeat. “Very well, we shall be off. Thank you, Allfather.”

Thor turned away from his father, and headed down the hallway, out the door with Loki hot on his trail. 

“Brother, this is madness! Jotunheim?” Loki had caught up to Thor’s stride as they made their way down the corridor. 

“Yes. We must investigate this. Come, let us grab our friends and go to the Bifrost.”

Loki stuck his arm out in front of Thor and then stood in front of him. “Shouldn’t we at least prepare first?”

“Prepare for what, Loki? We are merely going as envoys.”

“You know better than I how those monsters will behave. They might provoke an attack.”

Thor was hit with how much loathing and malice was in his brother’s tone. It made him flinch in response. No wonder Loki was devastated when he found out. If this is how he feels about them he must have felt this about himself as well. 

“Loki, they may be different than us. However, that does not make them monsters.”

Loki let out a laugh. “What is this new found love towards the frost giants?” 

Thor nearly choked on his own spit from those words. 

He cleared his throat, “As king, I need to have respect for all beings of the Nine Realms, and judge individuals on their actions, not on their race.” 

Loki was silent. It was wise, but being wise in any way was unlike Thor. The oaf was stupid and rash, but it seemed that in the last day everything had changed. What had caused this to happen to his brother?

They continued their walk to the dining hall to meet the rest of the so-called envoys. Loki was constantly glancing at his brother, worry shaded his eyes. 

“Brother, this is unlike you. What happened to cause you to act so differently?” Loki searched his eyes, wary, and his eyes wrinkled in concern. 

Before Thor could come up with a response, he saw the Warrior Three and Lady Sif. 

Avoiding the question, Thor greeted his friends. “My friends, we are off to Jotunheim. We are to be envoys to discuss the break-in.”

“You got permission from the Allfather?” Volstagg asked. 

“Yes. We should get a move on to the Bifrost. The sooner we address this, the better.” 

“Thor, you are awfully calm about all of this.” Sif was suspicious as well. Thor should be furious at what had happened, but he didn’t seem to be angry in the slightest. His body was tense, but it seemed more like nervousness or resignation than anything. 

Thor replied, “I am soon to be king of all the Nine Realms. It is only wise to remain calm in this situation.”

None of them knew what to say, even Loki was speechless. That little fact made Thor grin just a teensy bit because it was an accomplishment he would forever remember. 

“I’ll meet you all at the observatory.” Thor brushed past them and they immediately scrabbled. 

Passing by columns of stone, and the all familiar palace walls, Thor made his way outside the palace. Calling for some horses for both the rest of his friends. 

He waited impatiently for them to arrive. Time seemed to pass slowly. He was cast away into his thoughts. 

What was he going to say the Laufey? He couldn’t go blazing in, weapons drawn this time. That would only cause conflict. He would have to do things he was not very good at, restraint and having a humble but authoritative attitude. 

Finally, the horses arrived with saddles ready. He proceeded to ask the guards to hold onto the rest of the horses for the others while he mounted his horse and then galloped across the golden bridge. The sun was beginning to set and it left the waters of Asgard reflecting up the orange and golden colors of the sky. 

After he reached the observatory, he dismounted off his horse and entered the observatory. He saw Heimdall. The last time he had seen him alive was when they were on the spaceship, and he had just sent Banner back to earth. 

_“Allfathers, let the dark magic flow through me one last time.”_

He could hear the sound of flesh being stabbed through by metal and the crunch of bones.

Thor greeted Heimdall with a smile. “Heimdall, you have heard about our mission, yes?”

“Of course, the Allfather has given you permission to go to Jotunheim.” Heimdall’s eyes were almost seeing through him, that something was wrong. 

Thor felt a cough start to form in his throat. Immediately, he cleared it, trying to get rid of it. However, once he tried, he couldn’t escape the coughing that started. 

He covered his mouth with his fist, coughing into it. Once the coughs began to subside, he looked at the top of his fist. It was blood.

 _Oh, god no._ Not now. 

He glanced up at the gatekeeper and Heimdall’s eyes were trained on his form. 

“I’m fine.” Those words immediately flew from his mouth and Heimdall’s eyes darkened. Thor knew that something was the matter with him, but he didn’t have the time to dwell on it. He could focus on it afterward when everything was set right. 

“I am certain you are not.” Heimdall was about to call for the guards to take him to the healing chambers, however, the Warrior Three, Sif, and Loki arrived.

“My prince, you-” Heimdall was cut off by Thor.

“It matters not right now, we must get to Jotunheim as quickly as possible, so there is no room for concerns.”

“Yes..” Heimdall reluctantly turned his sword and opened the Bifrost. 

Thor sat down his hammer and proceeded to the light. However, Loki held him back by his shoulder. 

“Brother, you need to take your weapon.” Loki’s eyes were pleading with Thor as he said this. 

Thor shook Loki's hand from his shoulder, “Right now I need to appear as non-threatening as possible. I cannot do that with Mjolnir in hand. It is best to leave it here.” And it was for the best because then he would be less tempted to strike and he would be able to think things through. 

The rest of his companions were about to argue with him, but he put a hand up, silencing them. 

“I will hear no more of this. It is time to be off.”

They all stepped into the light of the Bifrost and felt the wind moving past them, the energy surrounding them in brilliant rainbow light. 

Then, their feet landed on the snow. Thor could hear the ice crackle with the energy left by the Bifrost. It left marks on the ice and snow underneath their feet. 

It was bitterly cold, and the cold nipped his fingertips, making them numb.

Thor walked forward, on his way to the palace or at least what was left of it. 

Their footsteps had made the snow crunch underneath their feet. They all observed the shambles that the land was in. Thor thought back to his history lessons when once Jotunheim was once the epitome of natural beauty. Where the ice would sparkle in the sun and sculptures would display the kings of the past. The palace was something to be awed, but now, it was nothing more than rubble. 

They came before the palace and a voice rang out. “You have come a long way to die, Asgardians…” Laufey’s voice was deep and dark in its zone with a slight raspiness at the end of his words. 

Thor looked up to where he knew Laufey to be, “I am Thor Odinson.”

“We know who you are.” 

Thor closed his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. “We are here as envoys on behalf of Asgard because of the break-in into the palace by your people.”

There was only silence as a response. 

Thor’s frustration grew, but that is all that it did. He knew what the man was trying to do. He was trying to get a rise out of Thor, so they would have a reason to war. 

“How did your people get into Asgard?”

Laufey’s head swiftly turned his head toward Thor. “The house of Odin is full of traitors.”

Thor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shook his head,

Laufey took this shake of Thor's head as a denial. “Your father is a murderer and a thief. He is sure to have traitors for a man like him.” And Thor couldn’t deny that because it was true. 

Loki, seeing that his brother was not jumping in defense of their father, immediately stepped forward and glared at Laufey. 

“Do not speak of the Allfather in such a fashion!”

Thor immediately pushed Loki behind him and put himself between the rest of the frost giants and Loki. 

“I do not understand what it is like for you or your people-” That was a lie as he ever heard one because he did know what it was like to have a man who compares himself to a god kill his people.

“-However, I would like to prevent this from happening again. That there is no war between us.”

Laufey scoffed. “Have you come here to make peace? Do not feed me such lies. We know of your reputation, Thor Odinson. A boy who longs for the taste of battle. You crave it.” 

Laufey’s gaze was both of anger and of pity. Thor shrunk underneath such a gaze but made sure to hide it well. Thor had tasted the worst of war and it had made him turn into this depressed, and damaged person. He had lost everything. He wouldn’t let it happen again, 

“You’re nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself to be a man.” 

Thor was silent for a few moments. This was very true of who he used to be. But life was an excellent teacher, and it had taught him through the pain. He felt his heart was heavy with the memories. 

Meanwhile, his companions were waiting in anticipation of Thor's anger to be unleashed. Their bodies were tense and ready to battle. 

“You are right.” These words made Laufey’s head twitch in bafflement. 

Thor looked down at his hands, ‘I have still much to learn about the throne and the Nine Realms.”

His gaze hardened and his hands squeezed into a fist. He waited for Laufey to say a response. 

A sigh left Laufey’s mouth and his body relaxed. “You have taken the first step in learning. Many do not take this step for a long time.” 

Thor was taken aback. Laufey was saying what? 

“Go now, while I still allow it.” Laufey’s words made the frost giants come closer, and Thor was still in shock at Laufey’s words.

Loki grabbed Thor's arm and tugged. “We will accept your most gracious offer.” Loki tugged once again at Thor. 

Thor with a parting glance at the jotun king, followed his brother. What the hell just happened? 

A frost giant stepped behind him, “Run back home, little princess.” 

“Damn…” Loki knew immediately what was going to happen. Thor was going to lose his temper and attack the frost giant. 

Thor merely glanced over his shoulder and said. “Would you really want to start a war based on your ego, jotun?” 

The jotun's anger sprung forth and upon the frost giant’s arm was an icicle blade. Thor pushed Loki backward. The rest of them went to draw their weapons. It all happened in almost slow motion. 

Before the ice blade could hit him, it was stopped. 

Thor opened his eyes, he hadn’t realized he closed them, and turned his attention to the one who stopped it.

Another frost giant had stopped the one that was trying to attack him. The jotun that had saved him glared down at the other, conveying a silent warning. 

The frost giant let go of the other’s arm and the other put away his blade. 

The one who had saved him began to speak. “We are sorry for this, Thor Odinson. We won't let it happen again.” 

Thor met the frost giant's crimson gaze and gave them a nod. “See to it that it won’t.”

Thor turned his body away from the palace. There stood his companions and brother. They were nearly gaping at what had just occurred. 

He wanted to laugh, however, this was not the time to do so. He allowed a small smile to form. 

“Sheath your weapons. Let us return to Asgard.”

Suddenly another coughing fit came upon him. He kept walking though. 

Loki patted his back. “That was an impressive feat, brother.” 

“Thanks, Loki. I am always aiming to impress you.” Thor was able to rasp out between coughs.

“Are you being sarcastic right now?” Loki gave Thor an incredulous look.

Thor began to cough even more than before and the rest of his companions grew more worried as it seemed to be that Thor became weaker as every moment passed. 

Finally, they reached the Bifrost site. Thor’s thoughts became fuzzier and his sight blotchy as time went by. 

He managed to get out. “Loki, if you don’t mind, please call for Heimdall. As you can see I am not doing well at the moment.”

Thor stumbled forward and Loki grabbed him. Thor leaned most of his weight upon him. 

“Of course, Heimdall!”

The light shone above them and they we’re whisked away by the Bifrost. The colors seemed to blend together in Thor’s eyes as he deteriorated further. 

They finally arrived at the observatory. He heard Loki shout something, but he couldn’t seem to make it out.

At least everything went well. 

From then on his memories were hazy and he could hardly move his body. It was as though someone put weights holding them down. He heard panicked voices, some of them familiar, while others were not. He was laid down on something cold and immediately heard people discussing something. 

What was he doing? Why couldn’t he open his eyes? It was like he was trapped in his body, unable to move. 

Suddenly all the weight that had dragged every part of his body down lifted. His whole body lost its tension and relaxed. His muscles no longer ached and burned as they once did. It was like a cool balm was spread throughout his body.

“If he was only a couple minutes later, the damage could have been irreversible.”

“What poison was it?” Loki asked and Thor felt a hand touch his.

“A diluted form of eitr.”

“Eitr…” 

Someone was trying to kill him again. How awful his luck was. The universe must have a vendetta against him. 

Thor’s eyes were still tired, but he knew he would need to reassure his family, so he opened his eyes. 

Immediately the light burned and blinded him and all he wanted to do was close them. He heard his brother shout his name and his mother call out softly to him. 

He saw the face of his brother leaning over him. 

“You idiot! You should have said that you weren’t feeling well!” Loki was scolding him. He hadn’t seen that in a while. His brother scolded him, usually, he did it to Loki. That thought made him smile.

“What are you smiling about?!?” Loki demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Thor softly chuckled and began to sit up. 

His mother came forward and tried to stop him. “Thor, please rest. Do not get up.”

“Ah, Mother. I need to at least sit up.” It took a lot of strength for him, but he still did it. The healers stood by and watched his movements carefully.

The healers quickly checked his vitals. They used their seidr to check if there were any lingering effects of the poison. 

“There seems to be very little left of the poison. Your body should naturally get rid of it. For now, though, you must rest.”

Thor nodded and his mother quickly sent a look to the healers. The healers began to take their leave. 

Finally, Thor noticed his father was nowhere in sight. He felt his heart clench painfully with the lack of his presence. 

He hated that he still wanted his approval of his father and his affection. It was frustrating enough to deal with his lies, but his need for his father still was pathetic. 

He felt his mother grab his hands. “Thank the stars, you are alright.”

Thor gave his mother a soft smile. At least she was here and alive. She still loved him and he would save her. 

“Not even a little poison will keep me out of commission for long, Mother.”

Both his mother and Loki were silent. They both gave each other a look and Loki spoke. “Brother, you’ve been asleep for a week.”

Thor let out a hum. A week, at least it wasn’t that long. It could have been much worse. After all, the poison wasn’t the worst thing that had happened to him

Thor hadn’t realized he said that last sentence out loud. His mother’s hands tightened and Loki stilled. 

“When?” Loki’s voice was dark and deadly when he asked this question.

Thor scratched his head and gave out a tired chuckle. “That is a story for another time.”

Both his mother and his brother gave him the exact same glare, telling him that they will discuss this later. Thor sweatdropped.

“My son, are you alright?” Odin was standing at the entrance of the healing room. Thor stiffened at the sound of his voice. Odin’s voice was filled with concern when he said that and he felt a traitorous warmth in his heart. 

Why did he have to come? He didn’t want to see him here. He was the first and last person he wanted to see. The conflicting emotions crossed his face briefly before they disappeared underneath the mask of a prince. 

“Fine, father. No harm done-”

Loki interrupted with a scathing tone, “You nearly died.” 

Thor blatantly avoided all of their eyes. 

Odin approached Thor’s bed. “The perpetrators are not yet known to us, but we expect it was related to the incident with the frost giants.”

Thor furrowed his eyebrows. “The frost giants?”

“Yes. Loki and the rest of your companions have testified that there was an attempt on your life while on Jotunheim. That perhaps you were slipped the poison then by some means.”

Thor raised his eyebrows. “I very much doubt that the two incidents had anything to do with each other, father.”

Loki scoffed, “How do you believe that the incidents are unrelated?” 

Thor gave him a knowing and dubious look and immediately Loki stiffened. 

Odin did not miss this silent communication but chose to ignore it for the time being. “Why do you believe that, my son?”

Thor recalled the rumble and destruction of Jotunheim. They certainly did not want war again, especially where they are now. 

“They clearly do not want a war between us. They are already suffering enough as it is without their casket.”

They all were silent at this as Odin considered his words, meanwhile, his mother asked him. “Thor, did you notice anything strange? Anything at all?”

Thor began to think over the day's events. Things that were different from last time. He was in his mother’s gardens, but he didn’t consume anything besides the two goblets of win-

Oh.

“There was a servant that brought me wine. Loki was there with me and it tasted a little off than what it usually tastes like.”

“What did it taste like?” Odin pretty much commanded him to speak. 

“It tasted sour, bitterly sour. Although it was just a brief aftertaste, I thought that maybe it was just that particular wine’s flavor.” 

“Are you sure? That is a serious accusation to make, that one of our own people did this.” Odin stared into Thor’s eyes and Thor’s eyes hardened. 

Why did he have to think so little of the frost giants? They were people just as they were. The lies were starting to catch up with his father and Thor’s anger grew blazing hot. 

“Yes, I am sure.”

Odin turned his gaze away from Thor and toward Loki. “Have the guards fetch the servant that gave Thor wine. Make sure to give them an accurate description.”

“Of course, father.” Loki turned on his heel and left the healing room. 

He needed to speak to his father. Immediately, he couldn’t stand for the lies that he had stood there on his throne and spoke to the entire kingdom. These lies needed to come to an end. 

“I wish to take a walk with the Allfather.” Thor’s words were met with an immediate response. 

“Absolutely not, you are in no condition to get out of bed.” Thor’s mother was outraged and her hands tightened around his. 

Thor slipped his hands out of hers and gazed down at his palms. They were unblemished besides the calluses he had worked up with Mjolnir in his hands. 

“I need to have an important conversation with him as the future king of Asgard.”

Odin and Frigga faced each other and seemingly had a silent conversation. After a few moments, his mother sighed in defeat. 

“After your walk, you must return here to rest.” Her voice had a commanding tone, like the mother she was to him. 

“Of course, mother.” Thor bowed his head slightly. 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. His vision went blurry and the floor beneath him began to sway. 

He quickly held the side of the bed, trying to regain his balance and to prevent his legs from giving out. 

Letting out a shuddering breath, he took a couple of steps forward. Still holding onto the bed. It was less difficult than what he thought it would be. 

It must have been the head rush. 

He turned his attention to his parents and was met with looks of concern. 

Thor could do this. He had to. He needed to get his father to speak the truth. 

“Come, let us go, father.”

“Where are we going, my son?” 

Thor took a moment. The best place to do this would most likely to bring evidence up. This meant the throne room. 

“To the throne room. That is the most fitting place for our discussion.”

They walked past every column and past the yellow drapes that hung throughout the palace. Albeit, slowly because of Thor’s condition. 

When they finally reached the throne room, the banners had been taken down and the thousands of aesirs, which had flooded it, had disappeared. It was difficult for Thor to believe that all of this would be gone in a few Midgardian years. 

Thor observed the details of the ceiling, the lies he had been given throughout the years. Soon, what was hiding underneath would be revealed to all. 

Odin interrupted his thoughts, “Thor, my son, what is it that you would like to speak about?” 

Thor reluctantly drew his eyes away from the ceiling and toward his father. Thor needed to address this, but he had to bring it up in a way that was not merely accusing. It had to be well-thought-out. 

His father was merely a man, not a god, although he portrays himself like that. He needed to confront his mistakes as both a father and a king.

However, he had to lead into that first. 

Thor cleared his throat. “My coronation does not need to take place.”

“Why? You are to be king.” 

Thor sadly smiled to himself. He did not have the birthright to rule and he had failed his people. He was not worthy. 

“I am not worthy of such a place. I do not have the abilities or the skills to rule.” 

Odin was speechless for a moment. “You have been trained since you were but a babe to lead this kingdom. Do you think that the attempt on your life means you are weak?”

What made Thor weak? It was the firm trust he had in his father and in his abilities to win. He was always able to win, until after Ragnarok and with Thanos. 

Thor deliberately changed the subject. “Father, how did the palace acquire all this gold?” Thor’s tone was light, suspiciously light. Odin took note of this. 

“The Realms offered a tribute to us when we united the Nine Realms together. You know this Thor.”

Thor hummed. “That is not what I have discovered.”

Immediately Odin’s gaze was alert and wary. Thor's anger began to blaze brightly because his father couldn’t stop himself from lying, could he? 

Thor paced around and in a nonchalant voice. “Oh yes. I have discovered many things lately. One of them being that you are a liar.” 

Odin was silently glaring at his son but refused to speak. 

“Nothing to comment then? I am not surprised.”

“My son, that is enough! Who has told you these things?”

“It matters not where I got this information. You’ve been lying to both my brother and me from the very beginning! We never questioned you, we trusted you. You call Loki the God of Lies, however, I believe that mantle belongs to you.”

"Enough!’ Odin shouted, but Thor paid him no mind. 

Electricity began to hum underneath his skin and surge throughout his entire body, starting at his fingertips all the way to the heels of his feet. 

Bolts of lightning began to spit out small crackling bolts of lightning. He felt his body heat up and weaken, but he had to push through it all. 

“Thor-” Odin tried to speak but was interrupted.

“Allfather, tell me this.” All the small lightning bolts converged into one large one and it climbed its way up to the ceiling. It struck the ceiling with a roar, right over the Allfather’s figure in the mural. Big and small cracks started to form over the mura. Paint flaked off and pieces of stone started to fall. 

Thor could hear the footsteps of guards running toward the throne room, so Thor knew he did not have too much time. 

Thor looked down at his father, who during the lightning climbing up to the ceiling, had fallen to the floor. His rage was that of a thousand lightning bolts, and it continued to grow bigger and larger. Around them, in large chunks, the ceiling fell and hit the marble floor with a large boom. 

The guards stood back, the dust and debris flew all around them, but Thor paid no mind to it. 

Soon, upon hearing the destruction his mother came running from the healing rooms. Loki, who had been passing by, saw what was happening and rushed forward. 

Thor asked one last question to the liar, the father, and the king. 

_“Who is Hela?”_


End file.
